


Back To The Past

by DarkBeautyIsUnique



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Abandonment, Academy, Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Murder, Demonic Possession, Demons, End of the World, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kidnapping, Married Couple, Married Life, Mystery, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Past Torture, Pre-Canon, Romance, Slow Burn, Time Travel, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2020-10-05 01:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20480777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkBeautyIsUnique/pseuds/DarkBeautyIsUnique
Summary: They had long ago crossed the boundaries of beyond friendship, beyond lovers, beyond soul mates, beyond anything else, but... it seems fate still has some trials to furnish with.





	1. Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> I want to start by saying thank you for being here to start this journey with me because it'll be a long one.
> 
> I'm not sure how many chapters this story will have but I'll be posting as much as I can it won't be as often but I will promise you guys that I will try to get as many chapters out. I'm not really sure how to end this but I'll warn you all this it my first time in a loooong time I've written a multi chapter story, so I might be rusty with writing all the Ao kids, so bare with me. 
> 
> So with out further a due on to the story.

_ **~ Two Missions ~ ** _

"Sir I have spotted the target shall I advance towards it?"

"No, we don't want it getting lose again let's approach it with precaution." As the two exorcist aproche the beast, ready to fight if needed. A foul odor could be detect from a mile away radiating off of the demon.

"Stand down Simon I'll take it from here," he said placing his weapon down gently on the ground. "But sir, are you sure?" he said.

"Even though it's injured, it could still attack you it's too dangerous." He chuckled.

"It wouldn't be the first." Refocusing back onto the dying demon. He took a few more steps, before he found him self kneeling in front of it. He reached out his hand placing it on the demons still beating heart.

"Hey there buddy you've had it rough huh?" he said as the demon was breathing heavily causing the exorcist hair to fluttered backwards. "It's alright now, I'm sorry my friend hurt you he was just scared, but he's really harmless honest." Smoothing the demons fur. The beast has a significantly large gash in its lower abdomen followed by a few deep cuts on it's paws and its left ear. It was losing blood and fast, it wouldn't even last an hour.

"You've been through a lot haven't you and caused some trouble here and there huh? but all in all you were just trying to protect this forest." The exorcist said standing back up onto his feet. "I hope you lived a long and meaningful life my friend..." were his final words before turning around to join up with his partner.

"Sir, aren't you going to finish it off?" He looked at him confusingly. "It could still run away again, even with thoes injuries, it's too risky" he said.

"There's no need to; it's already dieing it won't last long, but you're more than welcome to stay and watch it die, but our job here is done." Said the exorcist picking up his weapon and sliding it onto his back. " B-But sir I don't think this is a-"

"Simon, like I said our work here is done." He patted him on the shoulder and walked past him towards the car. Simon turned back towards the demon, to see his partner was right. The demon was slowly fading into nothing it wouldn't last vary long, even if it did try to run off it wouldn't get vary far before it died. "You coming?" shouted his partner.

"Yes sir!" Simon walked to the car and hopped into the front seat of their vehicle and shut the door closed. It took them 20 minutes to dive back to HQ. They soon drove up to the True Cross gates where the man standing guard asked for their ID's. They took their ID out of their pocket and showed their identification. He nodded and let them through they parked and stepped out of the jeep putting their ID's back into their pocket.

"Man its been one hell of a day huh Simon?" asked the exorcist raising his arms behind his head. "Yes sir, it has been."

Holding the door open for his partner. "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that, you can just address me by my first name, we've been partners for five years now don't you think its getting a little old?" He said smirking at his partner's timidness. Simon lowered his head in embarrassment. "Sorry Sir- I-I mean Okumura it won't happen again."

The boy sighed. "You did it again, it's not Okumura its Rin now try it again." They both stopped in front of the elevator as Rin pressed the button. "Mr. Okumura that would be extremely rude on behalf of your title." Simon franticly tried to explain.

"You're much superior than I, and other low leveled exorcist. I wouldn't be able to sleep at night knowing you be deemed any less then that---" Simon rambled on while Rin wore a board expression.

As the doors open they step through having the doors close behind them. Rin pressed the button down as the elevator started to move. He wasn't going to get anywhere with this was he? As Simon's kept ranting on Rin held his hand up to stop his useless on going excuses.

"Alright, fine call me whatever you want just please stop." Simon smiled and nodded. As the elevator doors open for them, they stepped into head quarters. Heading straight to the concessionary stand to find a young man sitting at the desk type away on his little computer. Simon was the first to speak up.

"Hello we're here to turn in our badges for mission today. We have completed our task in terminating the high level demon." The young man looked from his computer and pointed at the bin full of badges that looked similar to theirs. "Place them into the bin you'll receive it tomorrow." They placed their badges into the bin.

"We'll check your currency into your bank account as soon as possible. Thank you and have a good night." With that said, the two men walked off to the elevator. Rin huffed catching Simon's attention.

"What is the matter sir? something wrong?" He asked concerned as they reached into the elevator having the doors close behind them. "Yeah there is something wrong. This new way the system works, its a load of bull crap if you ask me." He said leaning against the wall of the small elevator. With a frown etched on his face Simon smiled at his partners distaste in how the system works.

"Do tell sir?" with that Rin went on his little rant of complaints on how inefficient the system operates. And how the old ways were better. He went on until they had reached their car. "...and can you believe the way he talked to us, he act like he's never seen us before we're here almost everyday if not everyday. I mean he could have at least say hi, the disrespect we get." He huffed out his final complaint seemingly feeling better.

"I agree sir." Simon patted his partner's shoulder to help ease the man. Rin appreciated the jester and smiled. " Well I guess this is goodnight my friend I'll see you tomorrow morning then." Rin hoped into his jeep closing the door behind him, rolling down the window looking down at his friend.

"You sure you don't want to join us for dinner tonight it won't be much of a problem." Simon shook his head looking back at his partner.

"Thank you sir, but I don't want to intrude on you and your wife you should get some rest we'll have another long day ahead of us tomorrow." Rin nodded and started the car.

"Well if you say so, I'll catch you later, bye." Rin backed out of the drive way putting it in drive. He waved to his friend before driving off into the night. Leaving Simon still waving he turned around and walked towards his car pulling out his keys to get in. Following the same act his partner had did diving home. Rin's home wasn't far and nor was it in its usual place at the dorms. He had moved out a long time ago along with his brother finding him a nice house close by.

With the earning he got from demon hunting he made a pretty decent living style. Of course it was hard work at first but it was all worth it in the end. He planned to buy the house soon with the savings he had earned and start his very own family with the one he loves. It took years for him to get to where he is now and it wasn't easy. But he came out on top in the end proving that anything was possible.

Let alone for a half demon like him, he was going to enjoy these peaceful times he had. Without the true cross on his case anymore, he had past his exorcist exams, graduated high school, and married the love of his life. Of course there was one set back to the path of his perfect life. He hadn't defeated Satan yet. He was strong, but not that strong to go up against the him yet. In dued time though there will come a day when he is ready, he'll fight along side his friends in the epic battle.

Until then things were just an everyday of hunting down demons. Rin had finally pulled up to his house to see the front porch's light was still on. He looked at his clock to see it was 8:30 p.m he frowned his brow in confusion.

"She should be in bed by now?" He turned the engine off pulling out the keys, unfasten his seat belt, and stepping out of his vehicle locking it on his way out. Walking up the steps taking a good looking at their yard.

"She took care of the plants today, forgot it was Tuesday." He chuckled to himself pushing the key through the door handle twisted it open, walking into the warmth of his home he set down his sward and took his shoes off along with his coat. "Shiemi honey I'm home." He called out to his wife expecting her to come running to him drowning him with kisses and hugs. Hearing her welcoming him home, to find nothing. Walking into the kitchen to find her there sleeping on their diner table.

Only to be correct, she was sleeping soundly with her arms folded under her head to hold as a pillow. He smiled, she must have been waiting here for him all night, Shiemi was an early sleeper and tends to go to bed at around 8 o'clock. He walked up to her and kissed her forehead. He wrapped his arms around her and picked her up bridal style.

Walking upstairs to their shared bedroom, he used his right leg to kick open the door and used his elbow to turn on the lights. Placing her gently on her side of the bed he moved a few strands of hair out of her face he sighed. "I told you not to wait for me." Patting her head. Ever since Rin took a full time job as an exsorcist they had spent little time together. Rin would always come home late depending on how long it took him to complete the mission.

Leaving her home alone to do most of the house work since she was no longer an exorcist she tend to the garden most of the time.

Of course Rin did his share too he wasn't about to let her do all the work by herself. He planed to only work half of the day so he could come back early. But she objected to the idea and was full on supportive of him working those long hours; she didn't want to be the reason he stop what he loved. That's what he loved about her.

He decided to let her get some rest while he ate the dinner she had prepared for the two of them and get some work done. Closing the door behind him he walked downstairs to eat and to fill out some paper work.

The paper work was the worst part of his job he groaned at the thought and it was already late. "Whelp, might as well get started." He said out loud. Finishing up his work he stretched his limbs and yawned a little looking at the clock it was already 11 o'clock.

He stood and wobbled towards his room to still see a sleeping Shiemi rolled over on his side of the bed. Changing out of his clothes into a white t-shirt and gray sweat pants. He turned off the light and slipping into bed pulling the covers over the two as he snuggled close to his wife.

He breath a sigh of content finally getting some much needed rest. "Goodnight Shiemi" he said hearing a soft moan feeling her tiny arms wrap around his waist as she got closer. "Goodnight Rin" She whispered.

He smiled pressing his head into her hair. There was one mission that only lasted for a day or two, but there was another one mission that will last his entire life. And that was being with her.


	2. Another Day?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems things aren't all sunshine and rainbows anymore someone's on the hunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this chapter took longer than planned and it's super long to well I hope you guys enjoyed it. Sorry, this took me so long to post I had other work to do. I feel like I rushed through this it may be a little sloppy but I did my best, that's all I have for you guys today I'll see you later. Review, comment, like whatever have a great day >-<.

As morning came to the sun shown through the curtains hitting Rin's face, causing him to stir in his sleep. He slowly opened his eyes adjusting to the light rubbing his eyes from sleep, he lazily patted the other side of the bed already anticipating that there wasn't going to be anybody there. He sighed and heaved himself up off the bed leaning against the headboard.

Lifting his feet out of bed he had suddenly got a waft of bacon coming from downstairs. Now that was something he looked forward to every morning. Quickly jumping out of bed rushing downstairs, he stepped lightly as he was reaching closer to the kitchen. He found his wife slaving away over the stove unaware of her surroundings, slowly creeping up behind her. He could hear her soft humming while she was flipping the bacon. He smirked evilly. 

Only a couple of feet away from her, he crept closer as she kept flipped the bacon skillfully. She reached for a plate to slid the bacon on top, happily she reached her hand over to grab another slice of bacon to put into the pan. But before she could grab the meat she felt her sides being pulled towards something hard and shirked in surprise. Only to turn around and find her husband smiling down at her, she relaxed a little in his arms but not before feeling embarrassed.

"Rin don't go scaring people so early in the morning." She said as she pouted a little. Rin couldn't help but chuckle, she was being so cute. He lowered his head to peck her on the cheek. She couldn't help the oncoming blush creeping onto her face. Even after all these years she still didn't quite get used to his affection, but she was happy nonetheless. 

"Here let me take care of the rest you can set the table up." He grabbed the spatula out of her hand twirling her around to the other side of the stove. He placed another slice of bacon on the pan hearing the sound of it sizzling he flipped it a couple of times before adding in an egg on the side.

She watched Rin skillfully flip the bacon and egg into the pan, she was always amazed at how amazing of a cook Rin was. She was well trained by her mother in making simple dishes and other cooked goods. But never as good Rin, he was the master chef of the house.

Soon, she complied with Rin's order and started setting up the table. By the time Shiemi was done setting up the table, Rin had just finished their breakfast. Placing the food down they had sat across from each other giving grace. 

"Oh! I almost forgot the juice." Shiemi got up and ran to the refrigerator and pulled out some orange juice and two glasses from the cabinet. Placing one down for Rin she poured him a glass along with herself. Sitting back down they finally dig into their delicious food. 

When a thought had popped into Shiemi's mind.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot how was work yesterday?" Taking a bite out of her egg. Rin stopped eating to think of her question. 

"Well it was pretty normal," he started, picking at his egg. "We had hunt down the demon and seduced it nothing new there." Rin then saw the discomfort upon his wife's face, he then decided to change the subject.

"Oh, I also had invited Simon over for dinner, but it had already gotten so late and I didn't ask you ahead of time." At that Shiemi had lifted her head and nodded. Making an agreeing noise through her mouth with her cheeks full of food. Rin submits the urge to laugh out loud at how ridiculous she looked right now. Swallowing down the food she wiped her face clean of any evidence of food there flashing him a huge smile that warmed his heart.

"Sure I don't mind the more the merrier. Besides it's been a while since I've last seen him, it'd be nice to have him over for dinner." She said. 

"Well then it's settled I'll invite him over for dinner tonight." Finishing up the last little bit of food chugging the rest of his orange juice.

He picked up his plate and glass and placed it in the sink placing another kiss on his wife he rushed upstairs to get ready for work.

Shiemi had finished hers not too long ago, cleaning up the table, and washing the dishes. She walked out of the kitchen to meet her husband already ready to leave for the day. "Please be safe out there okay? I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you." She stepped up on her tippy toes to place a small kiss on his lips and he returned the favor and smiled.

"Hey, it's me we're talking about so don't worry so much. "He strapped his sword over his shoulders slipping into his combat boots. "I'll be back soon." With that note, he walked out of the house waving goodbye to Shiemi. Mimicking his actions she watched him leave in his jeep with a little sigh.

"That's why I worry, it's because it is you." Gazing into the distance as she watched the car drove away. Stepping back into the house she locked the door behind her. She skipped upstairs to the closet to grab her clothes, she was going to take a shower first then go shopping for dinner tonight. After that she'll start cleaning the house, there wasn't much to do so it shouldn't take her that long. Do a little gardening then prepare for dinner all should be done by the time Rin comes back home. 

She was on a tight schedule so there wasn't any time to be wasting. She wrote down on a piece of paper of all the things she needed to do today so she won't forget. With that last thought, she headed to the shower to start preparing for the day.

* * *

As the wind blew through his hair. Rin had pulled up to the facility coming to a complete stop at the front gate to see a woman posted on the left side of it. "Hello, may I have your ID number, sir?" Rin poked his head out the window some to tell her his number. She leaned in as well to hear him correctly.

"Its 15976833" she typed it into her computer and smiled. She pressed the button to the right of her to open up the gates.

"Have a nice day Mr. Okumura!" was the last thing he heard from the women before he drove off. He honestly couldn't understand how this new system would have worked since they had taken his ID. For clarification he had to give out sensitive information and if that wasn't dangerous enough, what would happen if he had forgotten his ID number what would they do then.

Of course, it was futile to complain, he already knew the answer to them. If the employee had by mistake forgotten his ID number then all you had to do is just give out your name and status and your picture would have pulled up on their computer. Rin groaned it was still an inconvenience but he realizes this was one battle he wasn't going to fight. Ironic right?

Pulling up into the driveway he parked his car in the farthest spot to avoid any incidents with his other employees. Even in this day and time, there were still those out there who didn't accept him. Considering he was the son of-

"Good morning Sir" Rin's thoughts were interrupted by a cheery shout from across the parking lot only for it to belong to his happy-go-lucky partner. Rin smiled and jogged towards him and patted him on the back.

"Morning Simon, you seem cheery this morning what's gotten into you?" Rin asked as they were making their way to HQ. 

Simon chuckled. "Sir, I'm like this every morning " As they made it to the small building. Simon opened the door for him and his partner, they walked up to the elevator and pressed down. "I know it's just... you're even more so today." Simon gave him a dumbfounded face. Rin just shrugged his shoulders as the elevator doors open they stepped though as it closed behind them.

"I'm sorry but I don't agree with that sir." 

Rin scoffed and gave him a funny looking face. "Look I just don't pay attention to the little details," Rin said as he stuffed his hands into his coat pockets. "It is not a big deal okay?" Simon shook his head lightly.

"Sir, we've been together for so long now?" Simon tried to understand his partner's absent mind, He's always greeted his partner with such a smile every day.

And yet now he's only taking notice of his efforts?

Rin scoffed again. "Says the one who hasn't addressed me by my first name yet." Simon's eyes widen at his sudden defense then slouched against the elevator wall, he did have a point he was in no place to talk or complain about this. Victorious Rin leaned against the wall next to his partner and grinned.

"I'm just messing with you, I know why you're like that, there's not a day when your not polite, so cheer up man." Simon felt embarrassed of course it was a joke. Simon chuckled at his naivete they stood up straight when the elevator doors opened heading straight to the concession stand where they had left their ID's last.

To find the same man they had seen yesterday typing away on his computer. "Hello! we're here to collect our ID's for today's mission." Simon said catching the boys' attention. "Please state your names and ID number." Simon was the first to answer.

"Simon Erskine and my ID number are 49682415." The man typed down his information and reached into the draw underneath his desk and pulled out his ID placing it on the counter. "Your currency has been placed into your checking account thank you for your services." Simon nodded stepping back for his partner to give the young man his information as well.

"Rin Okumura my ID number is 15976833." Repeating the same action he handed Rin his ID. "Your currency has been placed into your checking account thank you for your services." He said with a monotone voice and pointed to the door behind them.

"Your next mission should be posted on the board over there have a nice day." He went back to typing away on his computer as if they weren't even there to begin with. Rin made an irritating sound at the man he was about to say something about his attitude until Simon had pulled him back towards the board.

"Thank you well be heading out then." Simon smiled at the young man dragging his partner along while Rin was glaring daggers at the guy. Simon rolled his eyes looking at the board to see if they had a mission today, he had spotted a case given to them.

"It seems like we have a mission today, but this one seems somewhat different than the other missions we've done in the past though. " Simon tore the piece of paper of the Mission Board to examine it closer piquing Rin interest now he turns to get a closer look at it too.

"It seems we're hunting down a Tamer?" Simon said surprisingly. 

Rin raised a brow at this of all things Mephisto had them do, this one was strange, Simon handed him the paper to get a better look at their "peculiar" mission.

"It says here that there were reports of a mysterious figure who murdered three women on sight and is considered very dangerous." Rin read out loud. Simon looked at his partner in the concern.

"Sir maybe we should reconsider doing this mission I know under the jurisdiction that we swore to eliminate threats although... this one seems out of our pay grade," Simon stated anxiously.

Rin raised his brow and huffed in frustration, he really couldn't blame the guy, he was always like this so, skeptical but that's one of the traits he quite admires about his partner. But at times it would presume to be unnecessary and even cowardly, as much as Rin would like to help his partner out of that state of mind, it was needed. It was like that yin and yang thing they may be complete opposites but they help balance each other out making it tranquil.

Although he wasn't wrong there wasn't much information to go off of here and it doesn't even give them a name. Only a location and the intensity of the mission, which in its self would raise suspicion, but Rin wasn't one to argue about "strange" missions.

"Simons I understand where you're coming buddy from I really do," Rin sighed out loud and gave his partner a questionable look. "But it sounds like you don't trust my judgment."Rin glared at him playfully. "What sir- no that's not-" Rin gave Simon a hard pat on his back and laughed. "Good! then let's just go check this out and see what the fuss is, who knows we might not even find anything there." Rin walked back to the elevator heading out the HQ concession Simon followed suit sighing.

The drive to their destination wasn't long, to say the least, but it was in the middle of nowhere which added onto the suspicion Simon's had addressed as the two hoped out of their jeep they quickly surveyed the area for anything out of place. "Lets split up well cover more ground that way." Simon moaned his disagreement.

"Sir, I think that is an unwise decision we don't even know what we're up against, and we only got a brief description of the culprit we could be walking into a trap or-" Simon's quickly shut his mouth to the sound of twigs breaking he quickly surveyed the area once more to see that there was no one there. 

Rin caught wind of it and signaled his partner to get his weapon ready, Simon's quickly nodded taking a step closer towards his partner pulling out his pistole ready to fire when commanded. Rin followed suit with his sword darting his eyes back and forth for any sighs of danger, there was just silence. 

"Come out," Rin shouted into the air, silence, nothing was it in their imaginations? or maybe an animal was the who had caused the noise? Rin lowered his blade a bit but didn't relax was on the hunt. Situations like this would require a bit more skill, which Rin had.

Rin flared his nose sniffing the air, twitching his ear every now and then trying his best to pinpoint anything out of place, although nothing seemed to stand out. "Let's move in we might catch wind of something," Rin stated already making his way into the woods, Simons followed quietly still gun raised and ready to shoot.

They walked deeper into the dense forest on alert for anything. Thirty minutes had passed and still nothing Rin was beginning to think there really wasn't anything to investigate here, it was just trees, animals, and caves. It was starting to get dark out and Rin wanted to get home early today. Just as Rin was about to call it a day there it was again the twig snap. Rin's ears perked up at that this time quickly pulling up his sword and started running towards where the sound was Simons quick on his tail. Suddenly there were footsteps heard from the direction they were running too.

"Finally! we got the bastard, Simons do you have a visual?" Yelled Rin as he spotted his partner aiming towards the man. "No, sir I don't we need to corner him." Rin nodded before speeding off towards the footsteps. This guy was fast, but Rin was faster, there was no way this guy could outrun him. Even though that may be true, the culprit was still giving Rin a run for his money.

"Stop!" but to no avail, the man kept running Rin was catching up but was always ten feet away this wasn't possible no human could possibly outrun a demon, let alone the son of all demons. As ironic as this sounds this may not be some ordinary human. Rin was losing his patience and swung his sword down horizontally as a powerful blue flame admits from his blade cutting through some trees shooting towards their culprit, only for the man to sense this and quickly jump out of the way of Rin's attack.

Rin was astounded, it wasn't every day you'd see something like that.

Although that was quite unconventional even for his standards, it was discordant, he's letting his agitation get the best of him. He's never needed to capture his prey quite this tedious, it would have been a simple capture and detain mission, and yet here he was chasing down this man who... seems to be slowing down? Rin slid to a stop as so did the strange man they came across to what looked like his little hideout. It was surrounded by overgrown trees and moss, there was a small pond to the right of them and flowers littering the soft grass or what looked like soft grass?

"You know you're not an easy person to find." Stated the man turning to now fully facing Rin. A smirk plaster on the man's dirty face, wide as day. Rin growled and pointed his sword to his throat."You've got some nerve buddy, put your hands behind your back." Rin had barked slowly approaching the man more. His smile only seems to grow more at this, "Com now, don't you want to know why I killed those women?" Rin scoffed.

"Isn't it always the same with deranged people like you." The man seems to only laugh harder at this, "Now do I really look human to you." The man had made a gesture to himself implying Rin to get a better look. Rin did a double-take to see he was right this man wasn't human. He had bright red hair and green eyes and outstretched ears much like his own. A dirty white T-shirt and black pants with some very old sneakers, and a tail? Rin was processing all of this and was still confused as to what his A-game was. He had already concluded that he was a demon but how? And how he was involved in all of this? Rin shook his head he can interrogate him late right now he just needed to get this guy back down to HQ. "Whatever you are you're still being detained." Finally getting close enough Rin reached out to grab the guy only for him to jump back a few feet from Rin. Rin was losing his patience again Rin made another move to grab him again only for the redhead to jump out of the way again.

"Losing your patience there aren't you." He mocked 

"Shut up!" Rin shouted barring his fangs, swiping his hand towards his head only missing by an inch. "Whoa almost got me there big boy, why don't we stop playing cat and mouse and get to the real reason why we're here hm?" Rin made another attempt only to slip and crash into the pond.

"Oh! man, that was a nasty fall, let's start all over my name is Smith, John Smith." Rin started coughing up water wiping his face clean from the mud,

"I don't give a damn about your name," Rin growled.

"Oh, but you should." John's voice had dropped an octave sounding more wicked than before, "because you see I know everything about you." Rin wasn't getting his riddles, the best way to beat this guy is to catch him off guard. He'll need to play along for now until he gets his chance. Simons shouldn't be far off of course he's not as fast as Rin but he doesn't need to be. Rin knows he's got his back it's just a matter of timing. "Tell me then, what's stopping me from killing you right now?" Rin asked clenching his fist.

Smith laughed, "Because I hold all the power now and getting rid of you once and for all is going to be a piece of cake, This isn't the first time we danced like this before." Rin cocked his head to the side confused, he's pretty sure he's never met this man before until now."It's alright to be confused, to be afraid-"

"I'm not afraid," Rin stated as a matter a fact. "Stop playing games and get to the point you're wasting my time." Rin had sensed his partner close by, finally, he made it now we can take this guy out once and for all.

"Oh, Rin time is all we have big brother," Smith had emphasized on the "big" before grinning wildly at Rin's dumbfounded reaction. "I'll show you." Smith quickly raised his hands and snapped his fingers. "Wait! What did you say-" suddenly there was a bright flash blinding Rin his first reaction was to cover his eyes but then the world began spinning and spinning and spinning?

_"Let's play again big bro, but this time let's raise the stakes..."_

....NO!...

...Stop...

...Wait!...

_The voice echoed in his head over and over until-_

"Sir, maybe we should reconsider doing this mission I know under the jurisdiction that we swore to eliminate threats although... this one seems out of our pay grade," Simon stated anxiously.

"Simons I understand where you're coming buddy from I really do, I just-" Rin suddenly stopped mid-sentence to clutch his stomach and groan in pain, he felt nauseous, as if he was about to barf out all of his organs or something? What's going on? Rin asked.

"Sir! what's wrong are you alright?" Simons was quick to his side placing a comforting hand on his back, "was it the tacos yesterday? I told you we should have-"

"No! Simons, I'm fine really," He wasn't fine, his body temperature had risen up greatly he felt dizzy and a strange sense of Deja ve, Rin quickly shook it off as his imagination and straighten up.

"Alright Simons if you are hesitant about this then I guess we can reconsider it, but we won't be getting paid today." He started, forcing on a grin as he pinned the mission back on the board. Simon smiled and nodded his head knowingly. Rin walked back to the elevator heading out the HQ concession Simon followed suit. As they both walked out of the building Rin had remembered what he had wanted to ask Simon about he abruptly stopped in place making Simon stop as well. "What's wrong sir? did you forget something?" Rin shook his head and smiled.

"No more like I just remembered something." Simon cocked his head to the side wondering what he was talking about. Rin started towards his car again and Simons followed silently once more he was getting mixed signals from him but still trailed behind him slowly. As they made it to the car, Rin unlocked the door and hopped in. He looked down at his clueless partner and chuckled. "What are you doing? Get in." He raised a brow at his command.

Why would he do that? were they going somewhere special? "Sir are you okay? you've been acting very strange, shall I go get some water for you?"

"No, Simon we're going to my place for dinner though, it'll be a little later than planned since we're not working today but I'm sure we could think of something to do when we get there." Then it suddenly hit him last night Rin had invited him over for dinner.

Suddenly smiling as bright as day Simon walked around to the passengers' side hoping into Rin's jeep fastening his seat belt all in the same process.

"Ready when you are sir." Rin nodded and started the engine driving off to his house.

"We should get there in no time, so sit back and enjoy the ride." As Rin pulled out the parking lot making his way to his house. They made small chat during their ride, remembering their older days working as partners. Rin kept teasing Simon about how nervous he was on their first mission together. Making them both laugh at the memory. Jumping out the car Rin was the first to make it up to the door as he was about to put the key in the doorknob he noticed that the door was already open. He made a confused face Shiemi wouldn't have forgotten to lock the door behind her. Something was off and Rin didn't feel comfortable with it. Simon walked up behind Rin as he gave him a questionable look as to why he didn't enter his house.

"Sir is there a problem?" Rin didn't reply only making a hush sound through his mouth as he crept through the door silently. Rin grabbed the hilt of hid sword checking his surroundings for possibly the threat and his wife. Getting closer into the scene his heart dropped at the sight of blood trailing upstairs. Rin frowned.

"Simon you stay down here on guard, we still don't know what did this." Simon nodded pulling out his gun backing up his partner.

Rin made his way upstairs following the trail of blood. Ending in front of their master bedroom, bracing himself for what he was about to see he slowly pushed the door open creaking sounds were heard from the doors hinges. Coming into full light to a destroyed room. The bed was shredded to pieces along with their beautifully decorated sheets. Blood splattered on the wall. The mirror shattered, dresser thrown into the wall, and their wedding picture ripped into two. But that wasn't the biggest thing on his mind at the moment. 

Rin stepped closer towards the blood on the wall getting a whiff of the blood. The blood didn't belong to Shiemi it smelt more like the blood of a demon.

That made his mind feel at ease but just a bit. Does the question still stand on what happened here? and where is his wife?

"Sir come down here I think you need to see this," Simons shouted from the first floor. turning on his heel Rin ran downstairs to see what his partner found. 

"The culprit left a message here for you." He pointed towards the kitchen blood smeared all over their cabinets, table, and fridge making out to be a code.

"It seems like coordinates to some off distance place but I don't understand it." Rin pressed his hand on it bringing it up to his nose Iron could be interpreted in the blood but not only that also a weird scent he had smelt before. "The code is made up of numbers and letters." Rin shook his head and pointed at the description. 

"It the binary code system, it represents values by using two symbols, typically 0 and 1. Computers call it bits, a bit is usually off by 0 or 1 when arranging in bits of 8. 1 byte is a value of 256 it can also be represented as 0-255." Rin stated as he pointed to the double-digit numbers on the wall. 

"These values can be mapped out by characters and text, it's not magic its just math." Simon stood there astounded on how much his partner knew about coding it made him seem a little intimidating but Simon couldn't help but feel proud Rin truly worked hard for his position as the top exorcist. "Great! let us call headquarters and report what happened here then-" Simon was stopped by his partner's hand he looked serious. 

"No, Simon I think the person who did this might be the Tamer that's causing trouble. You stay here just in case something happens to me, I don't want you to get involved it looks like he just wants me." Pulling back Rin walked straight past his partner with determination in his eyes.

Simon looked concerned he couldn't just let his partner go this alone. "But sir I-" 

"If I don't come back don't go looking for me either, I know how you are Simon." Simons frowned at his suggestion but Rin only smiled back.

"Don't look like that I promise I'll be back...count on it."Leaving that on one last note he clenched his fist getting ready for the real battle. 

"Because this bastard is going to be in for one hell of a fight."


End file.
